


Countdown (MIKE DODDS)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Mike Dodds - Freeform, Other, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Your first time with Mike but the NSFW kind!!!!</p><p>okay so i may have changed it a little bit i’m sorry -e</p><p>word count: 945</p><p>warnings: nsfw themes, female reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You hadn’t been to sleep yet but Mike had, for hours. You just couldn’t sleep.

But he could.

And he was. Mike was sleeping soundly as he held you but it started to become something other than sound as the minutes passed. His breath came harder and his arms tightened around you. Mike groaned your name and you had a sneaking suspicion what was going on, but you sighed and relaxed into his arms, seeking sleep once more. Just as your eyes closed his hips jerked forward and you felt him, all of him, and your eyes shot open.

You hadn’t had sex with Mike but you had thought about it. Apparently he was also thinking about it. You sighed again when Mike groaned and jerked again, apparently waking himself up in the process. He took a deep breath and cursed, apparently hoping that you weren’t awake but you were.

You were more awake than you had ever been and it was driving you mad. He sighe through his nose and tried to shift his body away from yours to hide his boner from your apparently sleeping form.

But you were conniving and in the mood to play so you jerked your hips back against him and you gasped in tandem with him. He said your name once more, hands flattening against your stomach as he tried not to buck into your behind.

“You’re awake?” He gasped, kissing below your ear, “Why didn’t you wake me up when it started?”

You smirked, “I never went to sleep, Mikey,” You felt his smirk on the back of your neck, “And I’m sure as hell glad I never did.” He snickered and took your earlobe between his teeth, groaning as you reached behind you to find his length and cup it over his boxers. He wrapped a leg around yours, trapping your body next to his. You pulled away, pushing your body up so you could throw a leg over his hips and lean down to kiss him.

Mike was unusually silent as you pressed down on his length and kissed him, his hands running up your back to curl over your shoulders. Neither of you said anything as you reached your hands into his boxers to grasp him but Mike shook and gasped, smirking as his eyes flitted shut.

“I’m not going to last long,” He cleared his throat, a flush blossoming over his throat, “I haven’t… Not since…” You stilled in your movements and Mike groaned, swirling his hips in a circle. “Not since we became exclusive. Not even,” He pressed his head back into the pillow, hard, as your hand began moving again, slowly, “Not even b-by myself.” You smirked and tried not to make a snide remark.

“Baby,” You whispered, twisting your wrist in a way you knew drove men mad, “But why?” Mike bit his lip as his nails began to dig into your back.

“I don’t- It feels like- I feel like I’m cheating,” He gasped, “And it’s stupid-” He groaned, softly, and you almost didn’t hear him. When he shuddered you knew he was close, even though he wasn’t being verbal.

If you didn’t know Mike better, you would be worried that he didn’t like it. But you could see his pleasure written all over his face. “Hm,” You hummed, getting more gratification out of giving him a slow, painful, edging handjob than you probably should be, “Well, next time you want to beat one out, let me watch.” You jerked him once, hard, and Mike’s eyes busted open, widening, as his breath left his body in one, long, shudder and he came. He gasped and you marveled at the way his face lost all its tension, let way the flush curled over his jawline from his neck. He looked sated and in love and you took your hand from his boxers and slowly licked what he had left on your hand off.

Mike watched you with hooded eyes, hands still clenched in your skin. “When will you be ready to go?” And he groaned again, grinning.

“If you keep talking like that? In two minutes.” You grinned at him and bent down to kiss him, hands grasping his shoulders as you sought some sort of friction against him. He was near ready after about thirty seconds of that so you pushed yourself back up and grinned.

“Did you actually get the condoms and lube when I put them on the grocery list?” You asked. Mike’s eyes widened, hands slipping to your ass.

“Wait, you were serious? I thought you were kidding!” He smirked, mouth nearly falling open as he tried to process what you were saying.

You dropped your body off to the side, flopping onto the bed as you turned to look at Mike, “Yes, I was being serious!” You laughed, “I am not having sex with you if we don’t have condoms and lube!” He threw his head back and laughed.

“But now I’m ready again,” He whined, wrapping his arms around your body, “Fuck, I can’t believe I messed up my one chance to get laid!” You snorted and pushed your face into his neck, laughing, “I can’t believe this.”

“Hey,” You said, poking his chest, “At least you got off.” That seemed to light a fire under Mike’s ass as he rolled you over to hold himself above your body, grinning.

“You said no sex. There are other things we can do besides sex.” You bit your lip and nodded, threading your fingers through his hair to pull his face down so you could kiss him.

“That’s true, Mikey. Show me what that mouth does.”


	2. Countdown 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous: Part two to Countdown!!
> 
> word count: 640
> 
> warnings: mentions of sex

Mike had actually bought condoms and lube the next time he went to the store, which made you bend over in laughter and Mike flush red.

 You put them away and gave Mike a kiss on the cheek and went on with your life. You cooked dinner and you made out with Mike on the couch for a little bit and then you both went to sleep.

It was the next day that you remembered that he had bought condoms and lube and you kicked yourself because you could have gotten laid and you didn’t. You went to sleep! Jesus, you kicked yourself as you sat at your desk, faking a smile as you let a man into see your boss. Then the smile fell from your face as your forehead smacked your desk. You were sexually frustrated and, again, missed your chance to get laid by your very attractive, very buff boyfriend.

“Christ,” You groaned, “Why am I like this?” The room you were speaking to was empty when you put your head down, but apparently was not empty when you called out because a hand came down on your neck and a smooth voice crooned in your ear.

“You’re lucky I love you, then, because I don’t know why you’re like this either.” You jumped up, scampering back as your heart threatened to beat out of your chest. Mike stood there, smirking, in a cut off shirt and basketball shorts, a sheen of sweat on his body. You looked him over and bit your lip.

“Why are you so sweaty?” You asked, “Actually, why aren’t you at work?” Mike sauntered around your desk, pulling you close to him.

“Liv gave me the day off after I chased a man sixteen blocks. Said I deserved some time to relax after I nearly passed out, so I went to the gym to cool down but I decided that I wanted a different way to cool down.” Mike smirked at you and bent to kiss you, taking your face in his for a slow, gentle kiss. You kissed him back, sighing, as you ran your hands under his shirt to feel his smooth, warm chest. You were ready to take him there, but you had to make up an excuse to go home- or get Mike to flash his…. Badge to get you out of your work.

“Get me the day off and we can have some fun,” You moved to kiss his jaw, sucking lightly as Mike moaned and tried to move closer to you, but you pushed him back and pointed to the door that kept your boss from seeing you make out with your boyfriend who was as sexually frustrated as you. He knocked before entering as you gathered your things- if there was one thing Mike was good at it was getting his way.

By the time you had your phone and wallet out of your desk drawers Mike was out of the office with a grin on his face, his hands finding yours as he tugged you from your office building to a taxi waiting outside. “I’m so ready for this,” He whispered into your ear after he told the cabbie your address. His hands were on your sides, under your shirt, and his lips were all over your neck as you tilted your head back and moaned.

“God, I’m so ready for you,” You admitted, your own hands dipping under fabric on his body, only to find that he wasn’t wearing underwear underneath his basketball shorts. “You’re a very naughty Sergeant, aren’t you, sir?” You smirked at him, taking in the way he looked at you as you used his title and called him sir in the same breath.

“Shit,” He gasped, “If running sixteen blocks didn’t give me a heart attack, you certainly will.”


End file.
